Locks are broken
by tashamiller2k
Summary: This is a response to a challange about someone finding someone elses diary or sumthin. *slash*


Well I'm making another attempt at a popular fic, I'd love to know if people think it's any good or if I should give up trying to write popular fic. 

I've decided to start of using this challenge, I might do another one this weekend if I have time, but I was planing on doing some other stuff including typing up a new Buffy fic I'm working on... Oh and I had no Idea what to use for a title and I don't have a beta so it's just my spell checker helping me :) 

5. Diary. Someone stumbles across the other person's diary and they KNOW they really shouldn't read it. What does it say? What does the person do with this information? 

Title: Locks are Broken Chapter One   
Author: Tasha Miller  
Feedback: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution: You want it I'd be honoured, just tell me where you put it  
Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how hard I wish and wish and wish and wish and wish  
Summery: Nicole hell bent on ruining Sam after an article gets her hand on her Diary, Brooke rescues it only to read it herself.  
Spoilers: a very small one for one ep in season one about the bet that I vaguely remember Brooke and Sam making.  
Notes: This was going to be a short fic but I've decided to write a chapter, see what people think then write the rest of the fic if people want me too.  


"Nicole stop" Brooke begged as Nicole stormed into Sam's room  
"I'm get back at the slanderous bitch"  
"Nicole! Please this isn't going to solve anything" Brooke was getting desperate as Nicole rummaged through Sam's belongings muttering about the article Sam had written about her and how she was going to get her revenge "Nicole she'll be home soon"  
Nicole suddenly straightened up with a triumphant smile on her face she produced Sam's diary "No, no, no" Brooke suddenly grabbed Sam's Diary  
"Hey give that back" Nicole snapped angrily. Brooke shook her head then rushed out the room as Nicole lunged at her to retrieve the diary. 

Brooke looked at the diary sitting on the bed infront of her. Every moral fibre in her body was telling her to go out it back in Sam's room but one little voice kept telling her to read it, and that voice sounded like a lot more fun. Finally Brooke gave in, she walked over to her desk and easily picked the lock with a paperclip she then opened up the diary and began to flip through it's pages. 

_ For the first time in my life it just hurts to much, I don't even want to write about the pain, I lost my father and there are no words to express the pain and loss that I feel right now. _

Brooke flipped through a few more pages looking for something more interesting she ended up reading the entry Sam had made the day before 

_ I had the dream again last night, it's the one when I'm lying in bed and she walks in to talk to me about something or another and then we're kissing, as always I don't know why but it's a dream so of course it doesn't make sense. _

Brooke looked at the entry "she?" she asked out loud and started to flip back through the pages to find out who Sam was dreaming about.  
As Brooke looked through the diary she finally found the entry that would change her life forever. 

_ I know I shouldn't feel like this because we're going to be sisters but I can't help the way I fell, I've fallen for her and it's so painful. The bet we had was horrible, having to land a boyfriend so I could be happy knowing her and josh have no real relationship. I've had to deny everything I know about myself, but I'm too afraid to tell, that fact that I know I'm gay yet I could never admit it to anyone. _

Chapter 2 

Brooke looked at the diary "holy shit, it's me" She said to herself   
"Brooke have you seen my Diary" a voice from outside the door asked  
"Ummmmm, no" Brooke replied as she shoved the diary under the bed  
"You sure?"  
"Very" Brooke yelled and sighed in relief as she heard Sam walk away "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She reached under the bed and got the dairy then got up to go and give it back to Sam and maybe deal with some of the things she read. 

"Sam can I talk to you" Brooke asked as she stood in the doorway watching Sam search her room for the missing diary. Sam sighed  
"Yea I guess"  
Brooke sat down on the bed and took a deep breath not knowing quite what she wanted to say. She finally decided "I have your diary"  
"What?!" Sam yelled at her  
"Before you get angry, just know I was rescuing form Nicole's evil clutches, but well curiosity killed the cat, and I'm so sorry Sam but"  
"You read it, how could you read my diary Brooke?" Sam was getting really angry, and scared all she could do was pray Brooke hadn't read what she'd written about her, especially the small section on her fantasies about the other girl.  
"I'm really sorry Sam I know I shouldn't have" Brooke handed Sam a book "So I think it's only fair if you read my Diary."  
Sam took the diary and looked at it "I can't Brooke"  
"Yes you can, don't worry about it, at least read what I wrote today" Brooke said then left and returned to her own room. 

Sam looked in the Dairy then opened it up to the latest entry 

_ I found out the most wonderful thing today, my love is not unrequited like I thought she in fact loves me back and now maybe all of dreams will come true. Sam I know you're reading this so come to my room and show me that what I read is true, that you love me. _

THE END 


End file.
